Talk:Kassadin/@comment-13660209-20140320002359/@comment-5605969-20140320022526
The big problem with Kassadin was never his ultimate. Sure it is a VERY strong ultimate, that can easily make you inescapable and uncatchable, but the toll they made you pay for that paid a price in itemization(absurd mana costs over time) and while some think now it's a lot, I think, after experience, that this is fine, considering his new W. The thing however, is the Q. Before rework, Kassadin was not a skill champion, but an item champion. As long as you were fed, a RQE combo would kill the opponent, and 3/5 seconds later you'd be gone from sight. If you could flash or dash to gain some distance in order to kite him to a point and avoid his on-hit, or be able to retaliate, it wouldn't be a problem. There are a few anti-mages in game (like Veigar). The problem came with the 2.5 second silence. Sure for an ADC it doesn't seem much, and in a teamfight u can only silence 1 right? But that 1 guy will die, and with a Lich Bane you didnt even need ignite to ensure it. And if you lasted 5 seconds (not hard with Seraph and Zhonia, then you could do it again. At least LB and Fizz have CD on ulti) So what is the problem with the new Kassa? His Q was nerfed, his ulti nerfed and LB nerfed, so he should be balanced. Well, if you played Portal 2 and made it to the end, or watched Powerpuff Girls where Mojo Jojo tries to turn the world into dogs AGAIN, (or if u have a bit of brainj power), you'd know that fixing ALL problems singularily without looking at the big picture creates even more problems. So now the analisys: Passive: technically this is a nerf to a point. The AS was rarely used, but it still raised your damage every now and then. Also, rare situations that you need to move beetween minions, and u MUST take magic dmg to be able to do so. Q: the most problematic skill in his kit is now the most useless one. First, it offers terrible bases. Then it gives a crap shield that covers MAGIC DAMAGE ONLY (passive reduces 15% magic dmg so more magic dmg denied. Yay?) With the now top Kassa meta, I decided to give it a shot vs a Volibear. A level 2 Q vs a Voli with around 80 AD (i think) 6% LS and a dorans blade, paired with 40 MR, and the guy literally had full HP before I Q him a second time. W: this is by far his best skill change. Old W had no place for the playstyle old Kassa had. New kassa makes up for it since it rewards you for spamming and sticking to a target. Passive is nice. Base, for an on-hit active, is nice too. E: just a nerf, but justified. R: again a nerf, but I definetely agree with this one. Since the mana paths normally form around defense, it gives you a choice beetween mobility and dmg ulti, or burst QWE. If you go dmg you cant abuse ulti too much, where as going mana wont skirocket your dmg. Going hybrid will make both good, while not exceling at any. Best if you ask me. So in the end, I like how all kit ended. Just think Q is way too nerfed. Solution? Simple: A: return silence, but keep rest like it is now. B: increase base and reduce CD per level, increasing CD early game. (a classic 10/6 CD should do)